TFA: Frenemies (May change)
by Silverwind the Albino Dragon
Summary: Silver was an ordinary girl till she met Sari's cousin. Will they get along? Or will they kill each other? (Poor Summary. It is better when read.) There are two OCs OCxProwl
1. Prologue

I read this awesome story. It was had three parts but it was still awesome.

Silver and the wolves are my OCs  
Rachael is GradGirl2010's OC (I thank her for letting me borrow he OC. ^^)  
The rest belongs to the original creators. ^^

* * *

Prologue

A girl walks through a forest. The sun was bright in the blue clear sky. It streamed strangely through the trees. The sun even shun full through like the leaves were not even there. A pack of wolves were walking with her. One taking the lead in green forest. A black wolf bolted up to an old oak. "Hey!" The black wolf called. "I found something!"

The girl ran up to the tree. The tree looked so old that it seemed to have been there since the beginning of time. The surroundings dimmed as she approached. As she got to the base of the old tree, most of her surroundings was so dimmed that it was hard to see her surrounds. The lush forest seemed have gone into darkness. She looks up the tree to see something in the old oak. It was a piece of metal and it was glowing an eerie blue. "What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know." The black wolf answered; she could not see the wolf anymore.

Just then, the whole world turned black around the girl. She was simply floating in a black void. A gold wolf stepped in like there was ground. Its eyes shone of the stars. "You must bring the piece out of the woods or it will bring bad omen." Spoke the wolf as it disappeared. A vision appeared: red eyes gleaming at her.

* * *

Please do review on how I did, even if it is criticism.


	2. Chapter 1

I am working like crazy on these chapters because I have a lot of ideas. I am still having trouble getting backgrounds. So criticism on that part would be a huge help. ^^

* * *

Chapter 1

A young girl of 16 walks around Detroit, late at night. The moon was glowing so bright tonight it was hard to believe it was a crescent moon. The girl has brown hair with white streaks and her eyes are intense blue. She loved to walk in the city at night. The street lights were on ruining the night sky. To her, it felt crisp and fresh when she walks in a forest nearby. She had left the lush forest to head home. She reached a building and entered it, closing the door behind. She started up the stairs then into a room. Very tired, she fell, limp, on the bed. She fell asleep immediately.

Next day, the doorbell rings. "Yes?" The girl hears a muffled question of a woman. She curls tighter so the bright light, that entered her room, would not bother her. "She's upstairs sleeping." The muffled voice sounded again. "I will get her." There were foot steps coming up the stairs. It stopped in front of her door then knocked. "Sari is here to play." the woman, at her door said.

_Sari? _The girl shot upright and looked to the door. "Tell her I will be right down." She called. The footsteps left and the girl looked to her clock. It was the afternoon! _I never sleep this late._ She stood her dark-violet, sheeted bed and rushed to get ready. Her room walls were full white. It made her room seem big. _Sari will so be mad at me because of this. I promised her we would go to the woods._ She put on a white-loose clothing. She ran down the stairs, carefully not to slip. She was ready to go so she went to the door. She opened it and saw Sari stand there with a smile. "Sari!" she greeted the girl. Sari had red-orange hair, pulled into pig tails, with dark skin. Her eyes were brilliant blue. She wore an orange dress with leave shoes.

"Silver!" Sari exclaims.

"How are you?" Silver asked.

"Good, and you?" Sari asked.

"I just got out of bed but I am also doing well." Silver answered. "Ready to go to the forest?"

Sari nods excitedly.

_I can't wait to show her what I have found out when we get there._ She thought as they walked along the streets of Detroit. They had reached the bus stop. It was just the seats. Usually, they don't have any or they have them with an overhang. This one was the only one with no overhang. "How's your father?" She looks to Sari.

Sari only looked down, "I don't know. He's been in his lab working most of the time. I don't get to see him much."

Silver felt sadness well up in Sari. She knew that she would love to do father and daughter stuff; but since his working in the lab, he just did not have the time.

"Sorry to ask." Silver looks away from Sari. "You have to be lucky enough to a dad. I have been foster cared ever since I was 8."

"They found you in the forest with a pack of wolves." Sari remember.

The bus had come and the two entered it. Paying the right amount of fee to ride the bus, the two sat in the back. Silver sat to the left window to watch the cars drive by. For some reason, Silver was fascinated with vehicles. No matter if they flew, swam, dug, or rolled across the land, she was fascinated. She would call out a color of a car she had like. Blue and black was her two main favorite colors. Sari was always on her phone texting to someone. Silver never could figure out this Bumblebee person. She already asked Sari who that was and she said the he was a friend of hers. When she had said that, Silver felt like Sari was not saying who he fully was. There have been battles across the town recently and Sari would run off.

Silver realized that their stop was coming so she immediately pressed the button to signal a stop. The bus did so and the two walked out. Right there was the forest. Its lush green bushes, grass, and leaves where Silver's favorite of the forest on a hot day. She always loved to just roll in the grass, jump over the bushes, or relax under a shady tree. "Race you in!" Silver calls out as she bolts into the bushes.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sari calls giving chase.

Silver noticed Sari falling behind. It was normal for a wolf to be fast for its prey. Silver tends to be part of the hunting pack once in a while and her speed matches her wolf companions. Silver stopped and looked back. Sari was panting by the time she had gotten to Silver. "You're too fast." Sari pants.

"Wolf blood, remember?" Silver joked.

"You know, you don't have wolf blood by my father's calculations." Sari retorted.

"I know. I know." Silver spoke as she looked around.

"What are you doi..." Sari spoke but Silver's hand covered it.

Silver was concentrating on something. _I thought I heard a snap._ She listened closer to the sound she had heard. Silver looks around the forest. It was light out so nothing should be easy to hide. The birds have stopped chirping. Sari obviously did not catch the sound. Silver scented for anything nearby. _A reptile?_ She continued to scent the air. 'Yep, definitely reptile, with a hint of bat.' She confirmed. 'This is no ordinary thing.' She growled.

Sari just stared at Silver trying to figure out why she was growling. With that, something shot out of the bushes and slammed into Silver. Both tumbled away from Sari, wrestling. Silver tried to nip at the creature's neck but the creature recoiled by scratching Silver. Pain surged through her chest as she also gave a good scratch to the reptile. The reptile pulled back and smirked. Its sharp fangs protruding to show its sharpness. Silver shot back to her feet ready for the next wave of hits. The reptile's eyes gleamed with slit eyes. It took out a fan and swiped it, creating a wind cutter. Silver immediately ducked then rammed her head into the reptile, pushing it back. "Stop!" Silver hears Sari's cry. Silver stopped and looked over to Sari. Her eyes pleaded to stop. Silver was expecting a hit from the reptile but it also had stopped to look at Sari. Silver stayed alert with a defying growl. "Silver, enough!" Sari ordered; Silver stopped growling but still stared at the reptile suspecting it to still attack.

"Who is this creature?" Silver asks Sari.

The reptile looks to Silver then to Sari. "I am Rachael. I am Sari's cousin." The reptile Spoke up, Silver looked at her wide eyed.

* * *

Please do criticize. XD


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silver looked wide eyed at the reptile, known as Rachael. She had long white hair with red eyes. It scared Silver, especially when Rachael jumped out from behind a bush. How could this being be Sari's cousin if she wasn't even human? Silver slowly walks up to Rachael, sniffing her. She gave off a faint scent of human. _Half human, half reptile, and half bat?_ Silver looked curiously at Rachael then gave another sniff. _And_ something I can't tell what it was.

"Back away," Rachael snarled.

"She lived with wolves, Rachael. She is only curious." Sari defended.

"You smell of human, reptile, and bat. Why so?" Silver was even more curious but leaving out the unfamiliar scent she had smelled.

"That is none of your concern, werewolf." Rachael snarled.

Silver stepped back and looked at Rachael. Why does she have to be so harsh? Something snapped and both, Rachael and Silver, listened. Some growls came from the forest. Rachael had her fan ready and Silver growled. A snarl came from the bracken. Silver sniffed the air then returned to growling. She looks to the others. Sari was unsure what to do and Rachael was making sure Sari was safe. "It is okay," Silver spoke up. "It is only wolves."

"I got that, Sherlock." Rachael retorted.

"They are my pack. Well, I am not leader but I still am part of the pack no matter what." Silver explained as a black wolf darted out to Silver. The wolf was wagging its tail, whimpering in excitement. It gave a lot of licks to Silver.

Sari and Rachael just stood there watching the wolf tackle her. Rachael narrowed her eyes. "Don't you come any closer to Sari or you are dead meat." Rachael growled.

The wolf stopped tackling Silver and looked to Sari. "Friends of yours?" The wolf barked, only Rachael and Silver could understand.

"I wouldn't put it that way." Rachael said.

The wolf looked to Rachael then to Silver. "How did you get stick with her?" He asked.

"She just came and tackled me." Silver explained.

"She did?" The wolf was astonished. "But you became true-wolf of the pack."

"I know. She is a fine true-wolf." Silver complimented.

"I am not a wolf." Rachael hissed.

"You are true-wolf in your own way." Silver said.

"I am not a wolf." Rachael repeated.

Silver and the wolf looked astonished. Then the wolf leaned close to Silver. "I don't think she knows what a true-wolf is."

"You know, she does reject that she is one when she shows so much of one." Silver whispered in agreement.

"I can hear you two." Rachael spoke up, crossing her arms.

Silver looks to Rachael. "A true-wolf is a strong and protective being. They would fight to the ends of the earth if they had to." Silver explained. "You show those qualities."

"So she is like a warrior." Sari concluded.

"What's a warrior?" Silver questioned.

"Same thing as what you described a true-wolf as." Sari explained.

"Oh. Yes, she is like a warrior." Silver concluded.

"By the way, what did you want to show me?" Sari asked.

Silver glared at Rachael quickly then looked to Sari when she had said that. "I only trust you, Sari. Your cousin must leave." Silver finally said.

"Why do I have to leave?" Rachael glared at Silver. "Where Sari goes, I go."

"I'm sorry. It's pack business. And my pack has watched Sari when I have brought her in these woods since a while." Silver explained. "If Shadow, here, does not know you, then he won't let you in on the pack secret. He is in second command, after all."

"Please, Rachael," Sari pleaded. "I promise to be safe. Silver is with me at all times to keep me safe."

Rachael stared at Silver then looked to Sari to see puppy eyes. "You know I can't say no to that face." Rachael said then looked to Silver. "If there is one scratch on her, you know what I will do." And with that, Rachael flew off.

Silver watched her fly away. As soon as she was out of eye and ear shot, Silver looks to Sari. "Okay. Follow me." Silver said as the two started to depart from their location.

"Where are we heading?" Sari asked as she started to walk closer to Silver. "I don't remember these trees at all." Tall trees were around them. They were taller than the ones near the city.

Silver did not respond. She kept moving forward and Sari tried to keep up.

* * *

Please do criticize. XD


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sari stayed close to Silver on the journey to a secret location. Silver had lied to Rachael for she did not want to show her this secret yet. A howl in the distance came and they were flanked by four wolves. Silver dipped her head to the wolves. "It is polite to dip your head to the pack." Silver whispered.

Sari dipped her head and the pack returned the greeting. "Silverwind, why have you brought a human into our territory?" a gray wolf spoke. "You know it is against True-wolf code."

"I know." Silver knelt and lowered her head. Silver looked to Sari and signaled her to do the same. Sari immediately knelt and lowered her head too. "I only wanted to show a trusted friend a secret I have found. I wanted to bring this human deeper into the forest. Not invading." Silver kept her eyes to the ground.

The grey wolf studied Silver. "Very well." The wolf agreed. "But we will keep an eye on you two."

"Of course, sir." Silver dipped her head in gratitude; Sari followed in command.

The wolves departed along with Shadow. "Now what?" Sari asked, her fear scent coming off of her like waves.

_Did she think that the wolves would have attacked us?_ Silver looks to Sari," Now, I can show you the secret." Silver stood and helped Sari up.

They both headed deeper into the forest. A gurgling river was faint in the distance. They had arrived at the river.

"It's fast!" Sari looked astonished at the rapid river.

"We call it Gonger River. You don't want to be in there. It could take even a giant down to the ends of the earth." Silver explained.

Sari shivered at the idea, Silver knew she was afraid. "We aren't crossing it, right"

"I am not a fur-ball." Silver joked. "Besides, this is where I wanted to go." Silver stood beside a huge oak tree. "Welcome to the Great Oak of Beginning." Silver touched the tree. "This is where our ancestors meet with us every new moon." Silver could feel the energy well up inside her as she touched it.

"But it is just an old oak." Sari protested not very surprised. "You took me deep into the woods to see a tree?"

Silver could feel Sari's agitation rise inside herself. "Not exactly." Silver spoke up. "I wanted to show something else." Silver looks up the tree. "Wait here." Silver clambered up the tree skillfully. The tree rustled as Silver moved then she jumped down with something in her hands. "This is what I wanted to show you." She held out the object. It was made of metal and it had the strangest scent.

"Where did you find this?" Sari asked.

"I only found it in the Great Oak of Beginnings through my dream." Silver explained.

Silver had walked with her pack through the forest, in her dream. One of the pack members, Shadow, darted forward. He declared something was glowing in the Great Oak of Beginnings. Silver ran up to the tree. She looked up and surely, enough, there was something big and glowing. Then Shadow disappeared and a gold wolf with star-lit eyes stared at Silver. It said to find the metal and bring it away from the forest. And also said that it will bring a bad omen if it was left there.

"Silver?" Sari nudge Silver. Silver shook herself back to the current time. She looked around to notice Sari. "Are you okay?" Sari asked.

"Yeah. We need to bring this thing out of the forest." Silver said.

"Rachael will know what to do with it. We just have to meet her first.

That hit Silver. She disliked Rachael for attacking without question. Rachael scratched her at the chest and Silver recoiled with the same scratch across Rachael. Silver felt a sting come back to her from Rachael gouging a deep scratch in her chest. The blood had stopped oozing out now but there was dried blood. 'I wonder how Rachael is doing from that scratch I gave her.' Wait... why was she thinking of that scales-for-brained reptile? Silver shook herself. "Sari," Silver waited for Sari to stop.

Sari stopped and turned to face Silver. "Yes?"

"I have to show you something." Silver wanted to get this thought for a long time anymore.

Sari walks up to Silver. "What do you want to show me?"

Silver looks up to Sari with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Sari promised.

Silver held out a hand and Sari's eyes widened.

* * *

Please do criticize. XD


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So that is why Rachael dislikes you." Sari spoke up.

Silver nodded, "Yes, but please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Sari repeated her promise.

The two stood up and started back to the city. Silver was in her own mind the whole time. _What did that wolf mean by this object will bring a bad omen?_ She looked at the quite large blue shard, made of metal, in her hands.

"Watch your head!" Sari exclaims.

Silver looked up in time to see a low branch about smack her in the face. She quickly dodges but ends up tripping over a rock. She fell flat on her face into the green grass.

"Silver!" Sari exclaims running to the fallen Silver.

Silver slowly sat up. She was in pain. Especially the scratch, Rachael gave her, had reopened. "I'm okay." Silver lied.

Sari noticed blooding oozing out of the wound from her scratch. "You are not okay." Sari argued. "You need help."

"I'm serious. It is only a scratch. It will heal." Silver reassured her.

"I want that looked at." Sari pressed. "I don't want my friend bleeding to death."

Silver looked to Sari. She felt that same stubbornness in her feelings. She knew she could not argue with Sari if she is determined to help. "Fine," Silver final agreed. "I will get this checked as soon as I can. But let me hand this off to Rachael then I will go and get help. Deal?"

"Deal," Sari concluded as she held out a hand.

Silver did not know what she meant when Sari put out her hand. Instinctively, she grabbed Sari's hand and they both shook on it.

Silver stood up, Sari helping her up. Both headed to the edge of the forest. Silver tripped over roots, rocks, and small bracken bushes. Her wound finally healed as they reached the end. Grass gave way to pebbles. The black road streamed across live a polluted river. Black shiny cars whizzed by. Both came out the edge of the forest. They ended up next to the highway. 'That's weird," Silver looked around. 'This is not how we always came out.'

"Where are we?" Sari quivered.

"This is where I came out of the woods. And was taken by someone to the doctors. I was mangled badly, my hair was matted, my cloths torn. They tore with my age." Sari looked at Silver. "You are wondering how I was able to survive with wolves." Sari widened her eyes. "I was a baby and a pack took me in. You may think a wolf might kill a human child; but they don't. They will take in the child. It is uncommon to see a human lives with human. All my years of living with them, I have developed this ability to sense what others feel. It is like a scent but without smelling it."

Sari was astonished. "It sounds like what Rachael can do."

"I guess I and Rachael have some things in common than I thought." Silver smiled looking to Sari. Silver looks to the sky. The sun was setting. The trees began to be shrouded in shadow by the mountains. "It is time to go. It is getting late." Silver started to walk along the trees, Sari following. Ahead came an off ramp. It forced the forest to curve a bit to the side. Both stepped onto the sidewalk. Looking to the right, there the forest continued and the both continued to follow the edge of it he forest. It was near full dark by the time they reached the bus stop. They sat, waiting for the bus. The overhang, at the stop, lit up to light up the stop.

* * *

Please do criticize. ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Sari and Silver was waiting for the next bus. It had already gotten dark. the overhand over the seats, Sari and Silver sat on, was lit up to brighten up the stop. A growl was made in the forest. Both looked behind to see red glowing eyes. Silver felt rage coming from this creature. Fear ran through Silver but Sari seemed calm.

"Rachael!" Sari was surprised to see her at the stop.

Rachael stepped out, growling at Silver. Rachael gave a death glare to Silver. "Where were you all day? I was getting worried." Rachael said, looking to Sari.

"Silver had to show me something. Then we came out the wrong edge of the forest. We ended up at the edge of the free way." Rachael glared at Silver. Silver felt rage build in her. "Then we waited here."

Rachael faced Silver. "You nearly led her on the freeway?" She hissed to Silver.

"I did not 'nearly' lead her onto it. I ain't a fur-ball." Silver growled. "We merely stepped on the pebbles that was beside the freeway."

"You still shouldn't have led her there in the first place!" Rachael hissed.

"Enough!" Sari ordered; the two looked to Sari. "We wanted to see you anyways, Rachael."

"What for?" She asked gently to Sari.

"She found something." Sari answered.

Rachael glared at Silver. "What have you found?" Rachael questioned. Silver knew she was doing her best to keep her voice from hissing but her emotions have it away.

"I want to show it to you somewhere safe." Silver informed.

Rachael looked to Sari then looked back to Silver. "Very well," Rachael turned away beginning to walk. "Follow me." The two did as they were told. Rachael leading, Sari behind, and Silver taking the caboose with the metal fragment wrapped in the a brown ragged blanket. Silver kept it close, afraid to loose the object. She had no clue what it was but she wanted to find out. Why was it so important that one of her ancestors had to tell her to remove it? What bad omen could this object bring? They had reached a relatively small parking lot. there was only one car sitting there. A small, two door yellow car with a black stripe going alone the body. Rachael opened the door on the driver's side and got in. Sari let Silver in the back then Sari took front seat. Rachael turned on the engine then steered out of the parking lot. Rachael kept glaring at the rear view mirror. Silver knew she was watching her but she kept an eye on the blanket. "What is so special about that old blanket?" Rachael questioned, for the first time sound nice toward Silver.

"This is what I wanted to show you at a safe location." Silver answered; Rachael looked forward again with no more questions. It grew awkwardly silent. Silver laid her head back. Something was strange. The engine of this car sounded off. Silver could not put her finger on what it was. She just pushed it to the back of her head.

* * *

please review. ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Nothing to report really but thank you transfangirl14 for the awesome review. ^^ And the only one.

Also, again, I am grateful for GradGirl2010 for letting me borrow Rachael.

* * *

Still driving, Silver kept an eye on the blanket. Her curiosity growing the further they drove. Rachael drove onto the freeway. They stayed on for only a minute or two before driving up to this abandoned building. Rachael drove inside, parking the car there. Sari and Rachael stepped out along with Silver. Silver scanned the area. She scented the air and listened. It seemed to be a safe location. "Wait here," Rachael said before walking away. "Sari, keep an on this true-wolf." Rachael disappeared around the corner.

"May I see that object again?" Sari asked.

Silver nodded, unwrapping the metal. The glow was a faint blue but it still was glowing. Sari examined the piece of metal. Silver realized that there was strange markings on the piece. Sari's eyes grew wide. "What is it?" Sari gave off a strong feeling that went away within an instance.

"Why have you brought her here?" Silver hears a deep tone of an older male.

"She says she had something to show me. I want you come and see." Rachael's voice spoke.

"But what about what we look like?" A young voice aksed.

"She saw me so I don't think she will be scared." Rachael answered.

"Was she not the one to give you that scratch?" Asked another.

"Yes..." Rachael answered.

"Then why did you being your attacker home?" There was a hiss in the same voice that asked for her scratch. The being something that only Rachael could hear.

"Calm down, Prowl." Rachael soothed. "I only brought her hear because she had something to show me." The rest was muffled.

Silver heard footsteps and she quickly hid the object again. Rachael appeared from around the corner. "I thought we were alone." Silver growled.

"Cool it, true-wolf." Rachael hissed. "They decided not to listen in."

"Then explain the footsteps." Silver gritted her teeth.

"They stepped out, is all." Rachael hissed. "Are you accusing me of a lier?"

Silver held her tongue knowing better not to pick a fight again. She remembered her scratches that Rachael gave. It still stung. But she said nothing of the pain. Rachael, Sari, and Silver huddled in a circle. Rachael had her arms crossed, Sari had her hands behind her, and Silver held out the ragged-brown blanket. Silver slowly unwrapped it. As the blue-glowing metal sat in Silver's hand exposed to prying eyes, Rachael grew wide eyed.

"Where did you find this?" Rachael hissed, her curiosity was clear to Silver.

"I found it." Silver lied.

"There is more the what you are really telling me." Rachael sensed her lie.

"You call me a lier?" Silver spat.

"Yes. You couldn't have just been strolling around forest. You had a reason." Rachael realized something. "It's that wolf side of you. You decide to look for them."

"No!" Silver hissed feeling awkward. "Yes... I don't know!"

"Tell the truth or will claw your skin off." Rachael intimidated.

"You rip it off, I rip yours." Silver growled through bare teeth.

"Very well. Be stubborn. At least hand the metal over and you can leave." Rachael said.

Silver looked to the metal then to Rachael. "I won't turn it over to you, lizard-breath." Silver sneered.

"That is very unwise, true-wolf." Rachael drew back her lips showing the needle sharp fangs.

* * *

Please review. ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Sari looked terrified at the two quarreling girls.

"You wolf breath!" Rachael roared.

"Well, you have lizard breath!" Silver howled.

"I can tear you to shreds! Right here, right now!" Rachael boasted.

"Bring it on lizard-brain!" Silver taunted.

"Why you insolent..." Rachael pause in her sentence as she charged toward Silver, bringing out her fan.

Silver took this as a fight. Rachael swiped her fan causing a wind cutter. Silver ducked the blast then slid to one side. She tried to get behind Rachael. But before Silver could land a hit, Rachael had spun around and dodged Silver's swiping claws.

"Do you have any weapons at all?" Rachael growled.

"I am not aloud weapons in the foster care!" Silver howled. "I have only claw and tooth!"

Rachael stood there, putting weapons away. "Then claw and tooth, it is." Rachael said as she showed her thorn sharp talons and needle fangs.

Silver went in for the attack. Both collided clawing and snipping at one another. 'At least she fights fair' Silver thought as she landed a blow on her snout. Rachael did not seem to be phased by the blow. Blood trickled down to one side and she simple sneered.

"That's all you got?" She asked. "I'm not breaking a sweat."

"I am only warming up!" Silver teased. She went in for another blow but this time, Rachael landed one across Silver's arm hindering it useless. Silver growled at the pain but kept going.

"I won't stop till I die!" Silver howled. "That is second law of what a true-wolf will learn." Silver launcher into the air landing on Rachael's back. Rachael tried to shake Silver off but there was no use. Silver was giving good claw marks into Rachael's back. Sari had disappeared around the corner where Rachael disappeared to then came back. Blood splattered the floor as the two tussled. Rachael fell down, on her back. Her heavy wait crushing Silver. Silver quickly used her legs. Giving a powerful heave, she pushed Rachael off. Rachael landed on the ground across, on her feet. Rachael turned on Silver giving her the best swipe she had. As her paw impacted Silver, she flew across the room. Both of their previous wounds on the chests had reopened from the vigorous fighting. Silver spat blood out out from her mouth while Rachael only whiled the blood away from her lips. Silver growled, showing her blood stained teeth. Rachael and Silver charged, once more, toward each other.

"Enough!" A yell came from the way Sari disappeared at. "What you think you two are doing?" That was an older voice. The two broke apart. Each battered badly with blood still oozing from their wounds. They looked over to see a red and white giant robot. Silver obviously was not shocked. She was more concentrating on Rachael.

"She started it!" Rachael blamed Silver.

"I wasn't the one who charged first!" Silver retorted through gritted teeth.

"Enough! Both of you!" That was a red, white and blue robot who spoke. "You two should have not started It in the first place."

"But Optimus..." Rachael pleaded.

"No buts," Optimus ordered. "You two head with Ratchet and get those wounds healed. We will discuss this once they are mended to." The two girls sulked giving each other a death glare on the way over. The white and red robot, probably known as Ratchet, picked the two girls up in separate hands.

"Let go of me!" Silver howled. "I am a true-wolf. I ain't a true-pup!"

"Shut up!" Ratchet hissed; Silver shut her mouth knowing better to mess with a giant robot.


	9. Chapter 8

Ratchet walked up a hallway with huge doors. Ratchet stood in front of a door and it is open. As Ratchet stepped in, the door slid closed. Silver took in her surroundings. Everywhere was wires and tools. It was very confusing. Then there were metal beds, where Ratchet set one to a bed. Ratchet walked up to Rachael first. He checked the chest scratch first. "This wound is old and it reopened. Did you have a fight with this girl before, Rachael?" Ratchet croaked.

"I thought she was attacking Sari." Rachael defended.

"I wasn't attacking anyone!" Silver growled.

"Shut up, fur-ball!" Rachael hissed.

"I'm not a fur-ball!" Silver howled.

"Enough! Or I will leave you two to mend to you own wounds." Ratchet said sternly. He padded Rachael with white stuff then wrapped her in fabric. After he was done, she let Rachael go. She was not to badly wounded that she would have to stay in the med room. Once the sliding door closed after Rachael, Silver relaxed. Ratchet turned to her to notice she had already closed her eyes. Silver felt him staring.

"I use to not fight with others." Silver sighed with disappointment. "I have disgraced the true-wolf code."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Ratchet said as he cleaned her wounds. Silver flinched. "Sorry." Ratchet was more careful this time. "Rachael just needs to earn your trust. She may be demon but she has a kind soul."

Silver looked to Ratchet as he moved to her useless arm. "I am sorry making you do this." She oppologized. He moved her arm and she winced. "That hurts." She hissed through her teeth.

"Your arm is dislocated. I have to pop it back in place." Ratchet explained. "You read?" He grabbed her arm read to push it back into its socket. Silver nodded fearfully but she knew it had to be done. Ratchet wrenched the arm back into its socket quickly.

"Ow!" Silver howled.

Ratchet bandaged her arm. "At least it is back in the socket." Ratchet claimed then moved to the scratches.

"You seem to act like our healer." Silver said. "We call them herb-wolves."

"What's a true-wolf and true-pup?" Ratchet asked.

"A true-wolf is a warrior and a true-pup is a true-wolf in training." Silver explained.

"So, a true-pup is an apprentice." Ratchet concluded.

"If that means that they are in training, then yes." Silver said; Ratchet nodded. He patched white squares to her skin. "What are those?"

"Gauzes." Ratchet answered. He point to the white wraps, "this is a bandage we wrap around things to keep it stiff called a cast." Once he was done, he made an overall check. "I think you are good to go." Ratchet said. "Bit if any of those wounds reopen, come strength to me."

"Of course, herb-wolf." Silver dipped her head.

"And my name is Ratchet." He informed.

"Sorry. Thanks, Ratchet." She said as she exited the room and headed back down the hall. 'There is still so much to learn from these robots.' Silver then realized that she was going to be lectured by one robot called Optimus. She lowered her head with disappointment. She also realized that the glowing metal was not with her.

* * *

Please review. ^^


	10. Chapter 9

From this point on, I will only post 1 chapter each Friday.

* * *

Silver rushed into the room she was before. She looked for the ragged brown blanket but the blanket was not on the floor. Instead, a yellow bot held it in his hands about to peak in. "Leaved it!" She growled at the robot. It was startled and it immediately dropped the package. Silver ran and caught it with one arm. Wincing as it hit her broken arm. She checked to see if it was okay. Everything looked like how she left it.

"Optimus," Sari called from his leg. The big robot looked down to Sari. She was pointing to Silver who was laying on the floor. "Silver something that you want to look at it."

Optimus walks up to Silver then kneels. "Sari says you have something I might be interested in." Optimus said. Ratchet had walked into the room.

Silver looks to the package then looks to Optimus. "You won't take it?" Silver questioned.

"Why would I take it?" Optimus questioned.

"I was entrusted in this object." Silver answered.

"You said that you found it!" Rachael hissed.

"I kinda did." Silver said then mumbled the rest to herself. "In my dream."

Optimus ignored the scornful look Rachael gave Silver. "May I see this object?" Optimus asked.

Silver gulped then nervously unwrapped the object. The to it's eyes grew wide. They all looked at one another. "How did her dream tell her where it was?" Questioned the yellow robot was shocked.

"I don't know," replied the green robot.

"Explain how your dream told you this." Ratchet gently asked.

"Well..." Silver looked to the glowing metal to think. "I dreamt that I was back home."

"Back home?" Optimus raise an eyebrow.

"I am being foster cared right now. No one wants a girl who lived 8 years in the forest with wolves. I barely can be alone in there. So, I take late night strolls." Silver said.

"What about the dream?" The gold and black robot urged.

"Well, I was strolling through the forest with a group from the pack. We were only for any signs of trouble when Shadow bolted forward to the Old Oak of Beginnings. I looked up in the tree to see it there. Then, my surroundings was gone and an ancient wolf showed itself. It said to take the glowing metal away from the forest or there would be a bad omen." Silver finished.

"Bad omen of what?" Rachael questioned.

"Maybe because of the Decepticons." Ratchet theorized.

"Decepticons?" Silver was curious. Everyone looked to Silver.

"A Decepticon is bigger than us and they are usually dark colors." Ratchet explained.

"And they can fly." Rachael added; Ratchet agreed with a nod.

"What are you then?" Silver asked.

"We are the Autobots." Ratchet explained.

"So, what should I do with this glowing metal?" Silver was curious. "Sari and I only came for Rachael. Sari said she would know what to do."

Rachael stepped forward. "Well, that glowing metal is part of the allspark. It is magical metal that is considered holly." Rachael explained.

Silver stared at the piece in her hands. "Then you guys should hold onto it." Silver held the glowing metal to the Autobots. Optimus slowly grabbed the object.

"What do you hand it over so easy with fighting for it?" Asked Rachael.

"If it is holly to someone or something, I will gladly give it up. Unless it was in our hands first and we think of it holly." Silver answered. "Old Oak of Beginnings is considered holly to us. It is a way to speak with our ancestors. Mostly the alpha and herb-wolf would go to it."

"Herb-wolves?" Optimus questioned.

"A healer like me." Ratchet quickly explained.

"Ah." Optimus nodded.

"But this object, we never claimed as ours. One of the ancient ancestors spoke to me and that is why I should hand it over. It will bring a bad omen to our forest." Silver finished.

Optimus grabbed the allspark piece then turned to Ratchet who grabbed it from Optimus. Ratchet left the room with the piece. Silver suspected that Ratchet was going to set it in a safe place. Optimus turned to the group, "Now for the punishment."

* * *

Please review. XP


	11. Chapter 10

Optimus stood in front of Rachael and Silver. The others were behind Optimus. Ratchet had come back to hear the punishment after putting away the allspark shard. By this time, Silver had learned everyone of the Autobot's names. The green big-boned bot was Bulkhead, the yellow and black bot was Bumblebee. 'Figures' thought Silver. The red and white was Ratchet, the black and gold was Prowl, and the Red whit and blue bot was Optimus Prime. She already knew Sari but Rachael was not the one she wanted to get along with.

"Your punishment will be that you two will team up no matter what." Declared Optimus.

"What!" Silver, Rachael and Prowl exclaimed.

"I don't want to be pared with this insolent fur-ball!" Rachael hissed.

Silver just stared at Rachael. She could feel the rage pulse through her like a knife slicing through skin for the blood to spray out. Rachael's rage burned through Silver but she did not dare argue about her punishment. Instead, she agreed, "Yes, sir." Silver dipped her head to Optimus.

The bots were puzzled why Silver did not argue like Rachael did. Then Sari spoke up, "Silver told me, once, that it is respectful to dip your head to acknowledge one wolf or another and do as your superior says." Silver dipped her head in gratitude for Sari backing her up.

"Hmph." Rachael growled. "In my opinion, she should learn to go solo and not have to worry about a whole pack. It may be fine to work with one or so people but not do it for the rest of their life."

"Pack members rely on each other for food!" Silver growled. "You saying my pack is weak?!"

"I'm saying they should depend on their own once in a while." Rachael retorted.

"We hunt for the pack. We feed our elders who can't walk or the crippled. If we don't, our pack will die off!" Silver howled.

"Enough!" Came Ratchet. "You two take the punishment. We are keeping and eye on you two."

"You got your orders, so do as you are told. If you are gone from one another's side or even site, then we will make sure you get back. We will extend the punishment if needed." Optimus said.

Rachael looked shocked bit Silver looked down scuffling her feet on the floor with shame.

"And one more thing." Optimus put up a finger. "You can only bring one person. You are dismissed."

Everyone broke up to do their usual day. Rachael went over to Prowl and they both just snuggled. Silver knew she had to stay near her so she simply sat on the floor. She thought what she was going to do with her day, nothing came to mind thanks to Rachael. Silver was only defending herself and now she has to deal with this reptile. How unfair. Silver slammed a fist on the hard floor. The pain surged through Silver but she did not care. Prowl and Rachael looked to see that Silver had slammed her hand onto the hard floor. Silver flushed when she felt eyes burn her skin. She simply stood up, "I want to go outside."

"Well, I don't want to." Rachael hissed.

Silver only glared at Rachael. She then knew immediately that Prowl was Rachael's mate. Silver wanted to claw her scales off till there was none anymore. Instead, she walked over to a wall a clawed it. She felt the eyes stare at her in shock.

"How did you grow claws?" Rachael was shocked.

Silver looked to her hand. Sure enough, her whole hand had white scales with black eagle-like claws. "Bring me to a mirror." Silver demanded.

"For what?" Rachael was curious.

"I just need to check something." Silver hissed. Prowl and Rachael stared at one another. "Now!" Silver howled at the top of her longs. She could not keep the quiver of fear away. She knew both heard her fear. Prowl's hand reached down to Silver. She looked into the mirror. Her eyes were intense blue and her pupils were slits. "What's happening to me!" Silver fell to her knees.

"Guys, get in here!" Rachael called. Immediately the team herded into the room circling the three.

"What is it, Rachael?" Optimus asked.

"Something is wrong with Silver." Prowl said.

Optimus knelt down to Silver. "What is the matter, Silver?"

Silver looked to him. Optimus jumped back to see her slit eyes and scaly hands with claws. "I have to go." Silver quivered. Silver quickly stood then bolted out the door. The team looked at one another.

"What was she turning into?" Bumblebee asked.

"I think I might know." Rachael spoke up. Everyone gazed at Rachael.


End file.
